


Never Live It Down

by curtainremote



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Safeword Use, Smut, and just a sprinkle of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainremote/pseuds/curtainremote
Summary: I could come up with a sophisticated summary but this is pretty much it: the reader is not used to dick but she and Lin find another way to have some fun ;)
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Never Live It Down

He closed his apartment door and had you pinned up against it in no time at all. One of his hands landed on the wall beside your head for support as he steadily held your cheek with his other hand.

Your lips connected and one of your hands journeyed into his hair, the other wrapped around his back. You felt his muscles there flexing underneath your fingertips through the black fabric of his t-shirt.

His mouth still tasted like the cotton candy you had just gotten in central park. God bless summer in the city.

His hand moved from the wall to trail down the side of your body.

You want to touch more of him, want to feel him getting hard against you. With his body so fully pressed against yours, you slide yourself up on your tip-toes to purposefully grind your hips into his.

He exhales heavily and adjusts, slotting his leg between yours. You roll yourself on it and feel a whimper escape into your kiss. Now you can feel his hardness growing against your hip as he grinds back against you.

You move your hand to his hip and pull him tighter to yourself, increasing the friction for both of you. You hear a growl low in Lin’s throat. You find a rhythm that suits you both and it’s not long before you’re equally breathless.

Your hair is pushed up, messy against the wall and Lin’s looks just as disheveled from the grip of your fingers.

“Fuck,” you breathed against his lips.

“J-Jesus, you got me this worked up and we haven’t even taken our clothes off yet,” Lin muttered with a chuckle. He pulls you from the wall by your hips and grabs you by the hand, placing another quick kiss on your lips. “Come on,” He says with a devious smile, leading you to his bedroom.

You get on the bed and peel off your dress as Lin watches.

“I don’t work in retail, babe—strip yourself,” you command him as you undo your own bra.

He pulls off his shirt and undoes his pants, letting them fall to the ground along with his boxers. You lay back, kicking your panties off as he joins you, lying on his side against you.

“You are gorgeous, Y/N,” he says as his eyes skim over your body.

You are a little distracted, eyeing his cock. It was long and already so hard and thick. You look back at his face and your breath is stolen from you even further. His lips are wet and dark, and his expression is intense, almost dark. You press your thighs together subconsciously to remember the feeling of friction.

“Can I touch you?” Lin’s voice hummed by your ear, his hand drifting to your hip and slipping to your inner thigh.

It was sweet of him to ask as if he hadn’t already eaten you out not even 48 hours earlier. This should be standard, but in today’s society, it seems like a sweet luxury.

“Please,” you reply simply.

He dips his fingers through your folds.

“Oh my god, Y/N,” Lin said lowly, repeating the motion, “Are you this wet for me? Did I do this to you?”

“Yes, fuck, Lin,” you reply with half a smile, squirming under his touch. “I’m so wet for you.”

He withdrew his hand and moved to straddle you.

“Such a good girl,” Lin praised.

Lin’s not even touching you but the words themselves cause a filthy, needy noise to fall from your lips. He freezes.

“What, do you like that?” he tilts his head, clearly entertained, “You like it when I call you a good girl?”

“Oh my god yes,” You reply nodding eagerly. Lin gently lays himself over you.

“Duly noted,” He quipped with a toothy grin before returning to kissing you.

Kissing him, skin to skin, with the slight weight of him on top of you, was truly otherworldly. Your hands wandered, touching him wherever you could reach. His mouth trailed from yours down to your jaw and neck. This was only your second time together, but he quickly learned the first time that you loved his mouth on your neck.

Your needy behavior from the door returned as you pushed your hips up into his. Lin reciprocated and you quickly rediscovered your rhythm together.

Desperation easily built itself within you and you could tell Lin was feeling it too as his kisses occasionally gave way to pants of heat against your neck.

“Lin,” You sighed helplessly, desperation verging on frustration.

“Tell me what you need, Y/N,” Lin said, his voice a little strained.

“More,” You replied, your hands moving to clutch onto his hips, “Need more.”

“You want me to fuck you, princesa?” Lin asked, out of breath, the smirk nearly audible in his voice.

“Yes,” you nod in relief, “Please, fuck me.”

He placed one last kiss to your neck and rolled off of you to retrieve a condom from the nightstand drawer. You felt a little nervous--you've had sex with plenty of girls but had never gone this far with a guy. The vibrator you use is much smaller than Lin. You weren't sure what to expect.

He opened it and rolled it on, returning back to the bed. He resumed kissing you, tongue swiping your lips for entrance. You lost yourself in the way his mouth moved against yours.

“Okay?” He pulled his lips away to ask as he positioned himself. You nod in response.

He slid himself into you.

Immediately you felt a sharp jab of pain and a distressing pressure inside of you. Your hands fly up to his chest and every muscle in your body stiffened in an ill-directed attempt to quell the pain.

Lin feels the change in your demeanor below him and looks down at your face. He sees that your eyes are shut, and you are clearly wincing. He immediately drops out of his high.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” He quickly asks.

You open your eyes and see the genuine concern etched into his features. You pray that the discomfort will fade but it continued to burn brightly, stinging and stabbing. You inhale, trying to think of what to say. Fuck, you’re about to ruin everything.

“I—I’m sorry,” you manage to stutter, tears collecting in your eyes.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” He rushed to softly reassure you, his hand ghosting over your cheek, “I’m going to pull out now, okay?”

You nod and he gently slides himself out of you, increasing the pain for a moment before it completely disappeared. Your body relaxes down onto the sheets and a tear escaped from the corner of your eye, rolling down your temple.

“It’s alright,” Lin soothed from beside you as he wiped the tear away, “I’m so sorry, Y/N. Are you okay?”

You nodded and looked at him. He searched your face anxiously.

“Did you not want this? I’m sorry I-”

“No, no!” You quickly interrupted, your fingers lacing through his hair again, “I definitely want this, so badly, I just, it… it hurt.” Your cheeks burned red with embarrassment. Yep, you completely ruined this.

“Oh god, I’m sorry Y/N, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” He apologized, gently placing a hand on your arm.

“It’s alright, I know you didn’t,” You shook your head with a small smile, “You know how I said I’m bi? I mostly have experience with girls so… I guess I’m just not used to sex like this.”

“Y/N, you could have told me—we could have worked our way up,” Lin said sweetly, “I’m so sorry that I hurt you.”

“And I’m sorry that… my vagina is too small?” You said hesitantly with a giggle.

“You’re ridiculous,” Lin replied, infected by your giggles too, “besides, it’s not like there aren’t plenty of other fun things we can do.”

The ideas flooded your mind, the filthy images heating you up again. You bit your lip.

“You wanna tell me about them?” You said quietly, glancing down at his mouth.

“Y/N-” He began with apprehension. He didn’t want you to feel obligated to continue if you didn’t want to.

“Tell me,” you interrupted, minutely tightening your grip in his hair.

His breath hitched a bit and that intense expression returned to his face.

“So many options…” he mused, running his fingertips down your chest, “First of all, I think I could cum right in my pants just grinding on you up against the door like that, that’s how fucking hot you get me. Could get off with you naked like that too, feeling your wet pussy slide against me… God I love that.”

Your eyes had fluttered shut, his dirty words painting a beautiful picture. You take one of his hands and place it on your breast. He rolls your nipple between his fingers and you instinctively bring your body closer to his like a magnet. He places one of his legs between yours and you grind on it.

“Bet you could get off just riding my thigh, huh?” He teased, “Love seeing you so desperate.”

You rut against him again.

“And still so wet for me,” He smirked, feeling it on his skin, “I could get my mouth on you, clean you up. Maybe you suck me off while I do it. You made me cum so hard last time you did that. Such a good girl for me.”

You gasp and outright shudder, pulling your hand from his hair and reaching down to grasp his dick. He tries not to jerk his hips in response. His breath caught in his throat as you stroked him.

“Wow, you really love that, don’t you?” He chuckled darkly, “Being called a good girl?”

“Mhm,” you squeak and pump him in your fist. He holds in a groan.

“Good because I love calling you that,” he replied, resuming kissing you.

The soft firmness of his lips brought back memories of his mouth against your clit. It was like he was made for it.

Lin’s fingers toy with your nipple again and your free hand grips onto his wrist. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure if you put your hand there to still him or encourage him.

“You like that?” Lin asked beneath his breath.

“Yes, yes,” You nodded frantically. It’s all so much and it’s perfect. You feel him smile against your cheek.

The more you stroked him, the hotter his breathing became on your neck and the faster you rocked against him. He started thrusting up into your hand.

“Shit,” He muttered against your throat.

You decided exactly what you wanted to do. You pushed him away onto his back and he reluctantly submitted, seeing the glimmer of mischief in your eyes. You lifted your leg and straddled him.

He looked up at you with anticipation, unsure of what to expect but beyond eager. With his dick lying hard against his stomach, you placed yourself over it, sliding the shaft between your folds. You’re so wet you easily glide on him. Lin watched you reverently with his lips slightly parted, eyes flickering between your eyes and the sight of you sliding over him.

“Y/N,” he sighed, eyelids heavy with lust.

You lay yourself down and bite his neck, beginning to grind at a steady pace.

“Fuck you feel so good,” you whisper.

Lin groans in response, hands moving to grip your ass and hold you tighter to him. The increased pressure is exactly what you wanted.

“Oh fuck,” you whined.

You want something in particular from him, and you’re a little scared to ask, but desire overrode your inhibitions.

“Lin,” you started, sounding more vulnerable than you’d like, “Please, p-pull my hair?”

He looked at you like it was too good to be true but saw in your eyes how serious you were. He wasted no time, leaving one hand on your ass to keep up the friction and weaved his fingers through your hair with the other. He then twisted his grip and pulled.

“Yes, just like that, fuck,” you whimpered.

You increased your speed. Lin started to meet your movements. Both of you were becoming more and more desperate, hips rolling, lifting, and grinding; mouths open, moaning, and panting.

“Can you cum like this, princesa?” Lin groaned.

You nod helplessly against his chest.

“Fuck, ‘course you can,” Lin praised, “Such a good girl.”

“God,” you practically sobbed, your thighs trembling.

“You close?” He grunted and you respond with an incoherent but affirmative sound. “I want you to cum for me princesa.”

Your orgasm was approaching so hard and fast, you’re not sure what will even become of you when it hits.

“Lin,” you pleaded mindlessly.

“That’s it, I’ve got you,” he said through gritted teeth as he tightened his grip in your hair, “Be a good girl and cum for me.”

“Fuck-”

You came hard, colors burning bright behind your eyes as your hips jerked erratically, wringing every last drop out of you. You couldn’t make sense of the noises leaving your mouth, possibly a mixture of Lin’s name and expletives, but at the very least they were loud and depraved.

In a brief flash of clarity, you grabbed Lin’s length in your hand and jerked him hard and fast.

He swears and cries out a strangled sound as he shoots strings of cum all the way to his chest.

Disregarding the mess, you let yourself fall forward onto him. Both of you were panting, and as you tried to return to reality, you could hear Lin murmuring in your ear.

“…fuck… so perfect for me… such a good girl… love watching you like that…”

“Holy shit,” you finally breathed.

“Holy shit,” Lin agreed.

You continued to lay there for a moment. You came to a realization and picked your head up off his chest to look at him curiously.

“You're never going to let me live down the fact that your dick was too big for me the first time we had sex, are you?"

"Never."


End file.
